Inferno
by Anna146
Summary: Zoe has just found out that her house has been destroyed in a fire. Who will see lean on for support? Meanwhile Nick is trying to come to terms with the loss of Yvonne.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, I'm back again. I am so so so so so sorry I never got round to finishing my other story, life just got in the way. Started uni and then got a job so twas a little preoccupied. Anyways this is a new story I'm gonna write with an idea that I had just floating around in my head. Hope yous enjoy : ) Anna._

_As usual all characters belong to the BBC._

* * *

"Oww" Zoe screeched as she stubbed her big toe against a skirting board in her flat. Grabbing her cigarettes, Zoe lit one and inhaled deeply. Exhaling Zoe pinched the bridge of her nose to try and release some tension. "Screw it" Zoe said to herself as she walked to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. Just then her phone rang. Sighing, Zoe jumped over to the coffee table and answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Zoe, it's me."

"Nick, are you ok?"

"Zoe, I think it's time" Nick whispered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise. Stay strong. Bye"

Grabbing her car keys and bag Zoe rushed out the front door. After a quick 10 minute journey, Zoe was up in the ICU standing beside Nick giving him the support he needed to turn off Yvonne's ventilator. Surrounded by the steady beeps of the monitors, Zoes phone went off again.

"Sorry" Zoe looked at Nick apologetically. "I'll turn it off."

What seems like an eternity passes but eventually Nick turns off Yvonnes ventilator as he silently weeps. Zoe rubs Nicks back to soothe him and he turns to Zoe and cries into her shoulder. Just then Noel barges into the room. Facing the door Zoe looks up and gives Noel an almighty death stare.

"Emm... sorry to interrupt guys" Noel says awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot.

"Is it important Noel?" Zoe asks annoyed.

"Yeah it kinda is" replied Noel.

"Well go on then. Spit it out" Zoe said as she removed Nick off her shoulder to move closer to Noel and the entrance of the door so that they could continue the conversation in private.

"I don't know any other way to say this. The fire bridge was on the phone and there has been a fire."

"Where? In the department" Zoe said as she interrupted Noel.

"Err... No. In your apartment, apparently. There was smoke coming from under your door and a passing neighbour spotted it, rang the fire bridge and they had a pretty tough time trying to get it to stop."

From hearing this information Zoe sighed out loudly and ran her hand through her hair. "This is all I needed right now."

"I think you should ring the investigator Zoe. Here's the number they left me." Noel said as he gave Zoe a post it note. "Let him know that we're all here from him" Noel added as he nodded towards Nick and then left the room to return to the ED reception desk.

"What did he want? To express the ED teams deepest sympathy. Get some dirt. See that old Mr J really does have a heart and can even cry" Nick said bitterly stroking Yvonne face.

"No actually, he was here to tell me that my house was on fire. I have to go and ring the investigator, I'll be 5 minutes. Will you be ok?" Zoe asked concerned.

"I don't know. You tell me? I've just lost my girlfriend. Do you think I'm ok?"

"No I don't think you're ok. Do you want me to stay a little while longer with you?"

"No, no, no. Go ring the investigator and see what the damage was. I'll be fine" Nick said as he sat on the chair beside Yvonnes bed.

Zoe walked out of the room and walked towards the stairwell to get better signal.

"Hello this is Dr Zoe Hanna. I was told to contact this number regarding the fire in my apartment. How is everything?" Zoe asked worried.

"Hello Dr Hanna. I'm Jeremy Dickson from the Holby Fire Department. There was a powerful blaze when we got to the scene and it took 4 men to get it under control. Unfortunately it caused an awful lot of damage as it must have been burning for a good 30 minutes. I have to say you're lucky to have not been in at that time as you would have most likely died."

"I suppose I am lucky if you look at it that way. When i can get my stuff and see the damage."

"Well as it's late tonight we won't be starting till tomorrow and you won't be able to get in and collect your belongings until after the investigation, sorry. I hope you can find somewhere to stay for the meantime. I will keep in contact with you to let you know what's happening. Goodnight."

"Oh, ok. Goodnight" Zoe stutters down the phone completely shocked. Walking back into the room Zoe finds Nick pacing the room on the phone. Covering the mouthpiece Nick whispers "undertakers." Zoe nods and waits patiently for Nick to finish the call.

"So what's the damage" Nick says staring at a peaceful looking Yvonne.

"Pretty bad. I'm not allowed in until they finish their investigation and I have to find somewhere to stay in the meantime. Which reminds me, I need to ring Linda see if she'll have me."

"Don't. Stay at mine" Nick said pleadingly.

"Only if you're sure."

"I'd appreciate the company, especially in the next few days. You can handle all the sympathy phone calls and messages that I won't want to deal with. Win, win for us both I think" Nick smiled for a brief second and then turned back to gloom to see a nurse preparing to take Yvonne to the basement.

"Come on. Let's go" Zoe said putting her arm round Nicks shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss her Zo" Nick said as he watched Yvonne be wheeled into the lift.

"I know you are" Zoe said as she rubbed Nicks back again.

Zoe and Nick stood at the lift waiting for the next one to take them to the hospital car park.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think : ) Anna xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Hope everyone had a good snow day. Thank you to everyone who followed the story and an extra big thank you to Minxheart and BUTTONS10 for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

Arriving at Nicks flat, Zoe immediately walks over to the fridge and raids it. "Long day" Zoe says as she has her hands full of food.

"Help yourself. It's there to eat" Nick says as he walks over to the cupboard and grabs a wine glass. "Care for one" Nick says as he points the wine glass in Zoes direction.

"Yeah, sure, why not" Zoe says as she begins to make herself a sandwich. They both sit in silence just relishing from each others presence. Zoe's the first to break the silence and show her true tiredness by letting out a yawn.

"You're tired and you have work tomorrow. You should get some sleep" says Nick as he stands up and puts all the dishes into the sink. "You remember where the guest room is, right? I think some of your clothes that have gathered up over the years are in there so have a rummage and see what you can sleep in. I'll see you tomorrow. Night" Nick says as he walks of in the direction of his bedroom.

"Yes and thank you again. Night" says Zoe as she walks of in the direction of the guest bedroom.

Both Nick and Zoe toss and turn through the night unable to sleep due to their problems. Zoe - worrying about the damage caused to her house from the fire and also how Nick will cope with the loss of Yvonne. Nick - coming to terms with Yvonne being gone and what he'll do with his life now. Zoe is the first to enter the kitchen to make breakfast. The aroma of freshly grounded coffee awakens Nick from the little sleep he caught. Nick walks to the kitchen to find Zoe has made him a fry up. Aware of Nicks presence Zoe speaks first. "Hey, thought I'd make you something to eat."

"Thanks but I don't feel all that hungry."

"I thought you'd say something like that so I came up with a good argument in my head. This will probably be the first and last meal I ever cook you so cherish it."

"Yeah and all that had to happen to earn a meal cooked by Zoe was for Yvonne to die" Nick grumped as he stormed off towards his bedroom again.

"Nick you know I didn't mean it like that" Zoe shouted after him. Sighing Zoe tucked into the fried breakfast herself knowing that she had a long day ahead of her.

Half an hour later, dressed in yesterday's clothes Zoe was ready for work. Peering into Nicks bedroom and finding him fast asleep Zoe decided to leave him a note.

_Nick,_

_Away to work. Hopefully be back for dinner if you're still fine with me staying with you. If not I can find somewhere else. I'm sorry about the whole breakfast incident but please promise me you'll eat. If you need anything don't hesitate to contact me._

_Zo xx_

Placing the note on Nicks bedside cabinet, Zoe quietly shuts the front door and makes her way towards the ED.

Zoes day goes relatively quickly mostly consisting of paperwork. At around 3.30pm she receives a call from the fire investigator.

"Hello" Says Zoe not recognising the number.

"Hi, Dr Hanna, it's Jeremy Dickson from Holby Fire Department. I'm ringing to let you know about our findings from the fire last night."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"We have narrowed the causes down to a few things. Firstly we know the first originated in the kitchen so we need to ask, do you know if you left any appliances turned on before you left the house like the stove for instance."

"No I don't think so. I'm more of a ready meal pop it in the microwave or takeaway girl. I rarely use the cooker."

"Ok so we can rule that out then. Do you light incense, candles or are you a smoker?"

"I didn't have any candles lit and yes I am a smoker but don't smoke in the house, stinks the place out."

"Are you absolutely sure? Do you remember anything suspicious before you left the house? Maybe like a person hanging around as now we could be dealing with arson."

"No, I don't think so. All I remember was that I had a really stressful day at the hospital. When I'm usually stressed I have a cigarette and a glass of wine or two but I never got a chance to have my wine as Nick called. Oh my. No way. I honestly thought I put it out. Could a cigarette do that much damage? It couldn't."

"Dr Hanna."

"I honestly thought I put it out but I got such a shock that maybe I didn't. I'm such a fool. I could have died. Poor Mrs Jones next door could have died."

"Dr Hanna."

"One of your fire fighters could have died. I'm so sorry for the trouble I've caused yous, I."

"Dr Hanna" Jeremy shouts a little louder down the phone. "Firstly don't blame yourself for this, it was an accident. Now that we've established what caused the fire, I just have a few more bits of paperwork to fill out and then you are free to enter your home again and try and salvage any remains. Thank you for your apology, I'll pass it onto our men. Promise me you'll be more careful next time though. As a doctor you should know the health risks associated with smoking."

"Yes I am aware and you're not the first to remind me. I suppose I've paid an almighty price for it. Again I am truly sorry."

"And again I accept your apology. Goodbye."

"Bye." Zoe puts the phone down and runs her hand through her hair. Getting up from her desk she grabs her bag and coat and makes her way towards reception.

"Hey Noel, I'm calling it for the day. Only contact me if a major trauma comes in and I'm needed to help, ok?"

"Ok Zo, see you tomorrow" Noel waves as Zoe walks out towards her car. Jumping into her mini, Zoe drives to her apartment. Zoe parks outside the apartment block and takes a few minutes to mentally prepare herself. Walking up the stairs Zoe reaches her front door to be faced with 'do not enter' tape. Ducking under the tape Zoe stops immediately as she looks on at what once was her living room. Zoe turns her head to the right to see what could hardly be recognised as her kitchen, everything burnt to a crisp. Walking down the hallway towards her bedroom Zoe prayed that there was little damaged. Slowly opening the door relief washed over Zoe as the damage wasn't anywhere as bad as the living room and kitchen. Walking towards her dresser Zoe picks up a photo frame with a picture of her and Sharice in it. Stroking her thumb over the photo Zoe places it in her bag and rummages through her wardrobe collecting enough clothes for her to wear for the next few days. Zoe then gets down on her hands and knees and pulls out a shoebox. Smiling that no damage was caused to her memories box she places it in the holdall and makes her way back to Nicks flat.

* * *

There you go guys :) I know the ending was a bit rushed. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed it anyways and as always please review. A xx


End file.
